GastAmy
In somewhere around 2012, I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE created a fanon pairing between Amy Rose from Sonic the Hedgehog and Gaston from Beauty and the Beast. History On December 26, 2012, Jon posted the promo and first part of his fan story, GastAmy: The Story of Gaston and Amy, to DeviantArt. The story made heavy use of free-to-use art bases across DeviantArt, sparking some discourage. To summarize the plot, Gaston decides to give Amy a special night of sexual intercourse. The next day, Amy announces that she is pregnant, and Gaston was surprisingly ok with the idea of raising a child. Days later, their daughter was born. This story marked the creation of Ebony the Hedgehuman, Jon's original character. On March 16, 2013, Jon decided to seal the deal with GastAmy by arranging an imaginary wedding for the two. Jon's friends (GastAmy supporters) were thrilled. Around May-June of 2013, after all the controversy GastAmy sparked, I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE retired the couple once and for all. On June 18, 2013, I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE opened up a debate for his new fanon couple, and around early July 2013,he introduced his new fan couple and GastAmy's replacement; Jecht (Final Fantasy) and Flame Princess (Adventure Time!). This new couple has not seen much action. Reasoning I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE has attempted to explain himself over the reasoning behind this couples existence, as he boils it down to 5 obvious points; *Both Gaston and Amy wear red clothing. *Both Gaston and Amy use weapons. *Both Gaston and Amy have enemies. *Both Gaston and Amy have partners (or sidekicks) of the same gender. *Both Gaston and Amy have trouble winning over their crushes. I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE also believes that Amy Rose is not 12 years old as canonically stated otherwise. His reasoning was that due to being 8 years old in Sonic CD, she was born in 1985. After her character re-design in Sonic Adventure making her 12 years old, that leads Jon to think that she can still age despite her canonical age. He believed that aging from 8 to 12 and staying 12 forever is stupid, even though SEGA clearly stated the character's correct ages. In his mind, Amy is 28, trying making the relationship less disturbing to others. He even tries to bring other mixed species couples from other fandoms into the mix, like Sonic the Hedgehog and Rainbow Dash or Pikachu and Jigglypuff. Reception As one of the most hated pairings since ShrekxShadow, virtually everyone outside of I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE's circle of friends have been openly hateful to it. Many people have become disgusted over the fact that a 30 year old human male is having sexual relations with a 12 year old female hedgehog. The weak reasonings behind the couple doesn't help Jon's case in the slightest. People pointed out that Jon was making Gaston commit beastiality, though he thought the term meant mixed-species relations. The blatant disregard of both Gaston and Amy's personalities also made a few heads turn. AskJohnnyHedgeWolf's Review The DeviantArt community has not taken too kindly to Jon's crack pairing. On DeviantArt, AskJohnnyHedgeWolf posted a blog in which he critically stated that there is no way the pairing could work and that it cannot be justified by simple comparision. Find the tl;dr version here: http://askjohnnyhedgewolf.deviantart.com/journal/Poeple-support-AmyXGaston-Really-376349261 Anti GastAmy Predictably, I0LOVE0AMY0ROSE's arch nemesis rallied up fellow haters of the pairing onto a group on DeviantArt. Currently, the group contains naught but a blog post about a blog post grotesque drawing of Collaterale1. A blog post on the New Smash Bros Lawl Origins Wiki also lists those against the pairing. 12 people have signed up. Poll Seeing the negative criticism to the couple, Jon tried to open up a debate to keep the couple alive on 10 February 2013. 5 (including Jon) voted in favor, and 3 voted against, resulting in victory for the couple. Since the blog has no comments on it, it is unknown who or where they came from. It should be noted that the only ones who could have voted were the unbanned users on the wiki. It's no mystery what the result would have been if Jon posted the poll in a place where ''anyone ''could have voted. External Links Anti-Gaston x Amy Group Category:Couples Category:Article Stub